When You Love Someone
by Spirited Heart
Summary: When you love someone, sometimes they don't always love you back. When Max admits her love to Fang and he turns her down, Max becomes someone who just isn't herself. Slight FAX.
1. Max's Heart Poetry

**Disclaimer: here's some Fax MR poetry for you all…yes, I know I suck, but no need to think it. **

If I had said something,

It could have been different.

I should have told you.

I should have

Said what

I felt.

But I waited.

Until it was too late.

And now you have another.

Not me, but a new girl.

Not the girl you've

Known

For your

Whole life, but

A girl who you

Picked up at a bar.

Not the girl

Who loves

You with

Her whole

Heart,

Her spirit,

Her soul.

Not the girl

Who thinks of you every

Moment of every day,

Thinking and hoping

That you would make the

Empty spot in her heart

Finally go away.

Not the girl who cries of what could have been.

Not the girl who cuts herself out of depression.

Not the girl who doesn't feel any pain

Because of all of what you have done

Subconsciously

To her.

Not the girl who misses you,

Who misses the talks that

You used to share

Together when everyone

Was asleep and the sun was about to rise.

You don't talk to her anymore.

Every time I see you with her,

I die a little inside.

You're too busy with your girlfriend.

The girlfriend who's probably

Off cheating behind your back.

You deserve better than her.

Max could have given you love.

She gave you her heart,

And you broke it.

She gave you her soul,

And you smashed it.

She gave you her thoughts,

You crupled them like trash.

How is the girlfriend

Better than what

You had all

Along?

But you wouldn't know,

Because you're eyes simply

Look straight

Through

Her:

The one that has saved your life.

The one that has been by

Your side the entire

Time.

How could you?

You have hurt her.

You have hurt her so much

That she will never recover.

How do I know?

Because I am that girl.

The girl you have

Hurt so much.

I loved you

Fang,

But

I

Guess

You

Don't

Love

Me.


	2. Fang's Response

**Disclaimer: no one reviewed, so I just wrote more. TAKE THAT PEOPLE WHO WON'T READ MY STORY!! Right. Sorry about that. Anyway, please read and review so I won't go into a downwards spiral and sink gradually into insanity. WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, never mind. Too late. **

Max was sitting alone underneath an old and twisted oak tree, one that had been standing there for at least two hundred years. The sky was a dark and stormy black; a sign that rain was soon to come. It suited Max's mood perfectly. She was unusually quiet; not the usual humming, or tapping her fingered against the rough materials of her jeans. Her eyes stared on and on, but they were not looking at anything in particular. She was only recapping on the events of the day; the events that had only occurred a few hours in the past, and that had sent her world crashing down around her.

**FLASH BACK**

Everything depended on this moment. Everything that Max had thought, dreamed, and hoped for all could be determined with one simple answer.

"Fang…" she asked cautiously, not knowing how Fang would answer, "I was wondering…" He glanced up from the TV screen, and gave her a bored look.

"What is it now? I'm in the middle of watching something…could it wait?"

"No. I'm sorry, Fang, but it can't." pleaded Max.

"Fine." Said Fang, while rolling his dark eyes.

"Well, Fang…I've w-w-wanted to t-t-tell you something for a long time," stammered Max awkwardly, "Well, I…I love you." She swallowed nervously. For a few minutes, there was utter and complete silence. And then Fang started laughing.

"Oh, Max, that's a good one!" he laughed. "How long did you think that one up? HILARIOUS! Best joke ever, Max…seriously best joke ever." Max stared at him, unbelieving that he could be so cruel.

"I wasn't kidding, Fang." She said quietly, hanging her head low. Fang's laughter kept on going though.

"Max, I would never love you! Because…I…well…like a different type of girl. You're just…" he stopped. Max looked up to him, with tears in her eyes.

"What am I?" she whispered.

"You're just…never mind. Just go away, Max, I don't want to talk to you about this anymore." He turned his attention back to the TV.

"Fang?" Max's voice wobbled, as she choked back tears. "Fang please…" he ignored her.

"I loved you, Fang! I loved you!" she screamed, and ran out of the house to the comfort of the old oak tree.

**END FLASH BACK**

And that was where Max was now. She didn't want Fang. She wanted to attract a different kind of man. For the first time in a long time, Max smiled. She knew what she was going to do.


	3. The Letter

**A/N: wow. This took me a while to update. Anyway, here's another chappie.**

Fang,

_Sometimes things are better left unsaid, Like that night when I told you that I loved you more than living. But you did not love me. You loved another, and there was No room for me in your heart. Fang, I tried to tell you. You listened, and then you turned me down. Why? What does she have that I don't have? __It's true, Fang. It's so very true. I tried to deny it, but it got so hard.__I have been forced to realize that__without you I am nothing.__I die inside each time I see__you with her. Each time__I see you, even. A pang__of regret hits me like__lightning. It seems__you have moved__on, leaving me__here to suffer…without you. I don't understand. What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? No one knows how it feels; No one knows what it's like. And so I lay here, until my time comes;__until my time comes to be with you, and to finally be at peace. For without you, I am dead._

_But I have learned better now. You hurt me so much that I could barely breathe. And now, I don't want you anymore because you didn't want me. Now I want to be different. So please, Fang, Don't try to comfort me. It won't work. I'm way past comforting. when you see me next, i won't be Max anymore. That Max is gone, and another will be in her place. A Max without a heart, because you broke it. I don't want you anymore. _

_ Your ex-friend,_

_Max_

* * *

**Well..how'd you like that? i know, i'm sorry i haven't updated and it's so short...I've been working on a lot of other stories. anyway, if you want to see something happen in this story, just review or PM me your ideas. thanks!**

**cheers,**

**habs :) **

* * *


	4. A Different Person and Feelings to a Boy

**A/N: whew! I'm on a role. Well, I was reading some of the reviews for this, and I decided to do with an…erm…different path. You'll see later on :) NOTE: NO ONE DIES. JUST SAYING, BECAUSE, Y'KNOW, I HAVE A TENDENCY TO KILL (whoops! caps lock!) off characters. Ahem. Here's the chappie. **

**Disclaimer: language **

Max was standing in front of the cracked mirror of her bathroom, applying thick eyeliner with a shaky hand. It was beginning to get annoying; every time she put more on, it kept streaming down her face with tears.

Finally she stood back and looked with herself; satisfied with her work. The other day she had done a major transformation of herself: her eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner, her hair dyed black as well. She was wearing tall black leather boots along with red fish-net tights, with various garments covered in sculls. She was truly a different person.

"Fuck the world. Fuck life. Fuck Fang." Max said bitterly, and strolled out of the bathroom, ready to face the world without caring about it…or anyone.

* * *

"Fang, have you seen Max?" asked Angel. She hadn't seen Max in quite some time, and was starting to become a bit anxious.

"Um…no. no I haven't." Fang was hesitant to reply; he was starting to feel a bit guilty at the way he turned Max down.

"She's probably just--" Gazzy chimed in, but then stopped in mid sentence as his mouth opened in shock. There in the doorway stood Max; wearing all black with a scowl on her face. Everyone was silent for the moment, until Nudge got the courage to speak.

"M-max…what happened to you?"

"A lot of things." Max growled, and stomped over to the kitchen to get some food. _It's not like I chose to be this, _thought Max angrily to herself. A voice behind her brought Max out of her thoughts.

"Max?" It was Iggy. "What's going on? Nobody's telling me anything…what's wrong?" she turned around, and her heart warmed at the sight. There was Iggy; standing in the kitchen door frame looking alone and confused. Max's voice softened.

"I've just had a change of views. That's all…" but it wasn't. Max just couldn't fill the hole in her heart. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, and for once was glad that Iggy was blind so he couldn't see her weakness.

"Max, are you crying?" she turned to the sink and busied herself with the dishes, wiping them hurriedly with a wash cloth to distract herself.

"Of…of course not. What gave you that idea?" she snapped nervously.

"It's just…I heard you cry and, well…never mind. I guess I'll just go. Bye Max." he walked out, and then poked his head around the door frame again. "And please…take care of yourself." And then he left, leaving Max wishing that he hadn't.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was kinda short and I'm sorry. So…can you figure out what's gonna happen? Huh? Feel free to guess and please R&R.**

**Cheers,**

**Habs :)**


	5. A Short Chapter With a Cliffie

**A/N: I want to tell you that this story had only 224 hits before I updated, and then the next day it was 1,287! WOW! Anyway, here's the next chappie. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile so if you could vote on which story I should update next that would be nice. **

Max sat on the window sill, breathing in the outside air after a fresh spring rain. He head had cooled down some from last night…or, at least, she thought it had. Her attempt to re-invent herself had failed, but Max didn't care. It didn't matter anyway.

The clouds were dark, and promised rain. A slight drizzle had started, but Max didn't care about that either. Right now, she didn't care about anything. Well, perhaps she did care about something…someone…but everything was so confusing that Max didn't even know. One minute she was happy, the next she was suicidal. And right now, she was suicidal.

**Iggy's P.O.V. **

I sighed tiredly as I flipped through radio stations. There wasn't anything interesting on, and I was starting to get bored. Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were out at the movies, so I was left at home to do…whatever. A slight rumble in my stomach made me get up off my comfortable sofa into the kitchen. Just as I was about to get something out of the fridge, I head a scream from Max's room.

* * *

**Sorry it's so freakin' short! I can't write that much...my Dad is about to kill me as it is...so look forward to a new Stalker chappie, and hopefully a longer chapter after this... **

**R&R!**

**cheers,**

**Habs :) **


	6. More Heartfelt Poetry

**A/N: I felt the need for some poetry. Enjoy…although you probably won't. **

a cold summer rain

can be the best thing

for a troubled mind,

but so is

a sharp steel knife.

Your love was the best thing for me,

but without it I crumbled

beneath the weight of the world

balanced on my shoulders.

I lie awake, every night

thinking of you

and how I wish you were mine to love.

But now,

I cannot take the pressure.

What I would give to feel nothing.

What I would give to die

and be free from the bondage

that your love

has thrust upon me.

Nothing ever comes easily.

everything always goes wrong at the

worst possible moments.

Maybe this time things will go

according to plan,

and I will be dead

when daylight breaks

upon my silent broken heart.


	7. The Struggle For Surviving

**A/N: here we are at chapter seven. It may be the last….I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go to eight. Whatever. Just because the hits have dropped drastically and hardly anybody reviews with each chappie so obviously you guys don't like it…but that's okay. I know it sucks. Feel free to flame. **

**Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chappie to A Silenced Angel for writing such awesome reviews. Thanks!**

**Randomness of the day: these shoes are 300 dollars. These shoes are 300 dollars. These shoes are 300 fucking dollars. Let's get them! (dang I love that video…although muffins is awesome too. BLOOD MUFFIN! HAHAHA!) right. Okay. I'll shut up now**

**Disclaimer: suicide (notice how I'm not telling you whether it's attempted or if it succeeded) blood, erm…lalalala!! WOOHOOO!! HYPPPPERRRRRRR…..ahem. never mind. **

**Iggy's POV**

I heard a sharp scream of pain emanating from Max's second floor bedroom, but it stopped suddenly as if she had silenced herself.

"Max…" I whispered worriedly to myself. I started to make my way as quickly as I could without tripping over anything towards the stairs to the second floor. Now I could hear faint sobs, and I knew something was going on.

I pulled myself up with the help of the banister, thinking…hoping…that everything was going to be fine, that Max would just be sitting on the window sill, singing quietly to herself or something that the old Max used too.

Finally I got to the hallway, and I ran as fast as I could to Max's bedroom door. To tell the truth, I was afraid to see what was inside it.

**Max's POV**

Hot tears fell down my face like nuclear bombs as i stared at the paper in front of me. I glanced over to my forearm, where a fresh gash was spilling blood into a small bowl. I grabbed my arm and squeezed it, making the steady stream of blood grow bigger.

"Ow--" I gasped. The cut burned like fire. But my attention turned to the quill pen that I had managed to find in my closet the other day. I picked it up with my quivering hand, and dipped it into the bowl filled to the brim with my blood. With the pen, I wrote.

_My life is a prison_

_And I want to get out._

_In it, I am helpless;_

_No one to hear me shout._

_Each moment is harder_

_To endure, to survive_

_Sometimes I really wish_

_That I would just die. _

_There's a darkness pulling me under,_

_I can hardly breathe. _

_Why isn't someone_

_Here to rescue me? _

_How can I live,_

_When my heart's already broken? _

_All that's left is a shell, _

_Give or take, nothing spoken._

I let out a small sob as I finished the poem and laid the pen by my side, and picked up the shining silver knife already stained in blood. I let out a small shriek as I felt the blade sever my skin of my other wrist. But it didn't hurt; I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Then I heard a knock on the door, making me jump.

"Max?" asked a muffled voice that belonged to Iggy. "Is everything okay? What's going on?" he questioned, sounding nervous. I really regretted leaving him like this, I really truly did, but I just couldn't take it.

I closed my eyes, and with a swift final movement of the knife, I had slit my throat. The last thing I saw was Iggy. If I had a choice of any other site I could see before I died, I wouldn't have picked another one.


	8. Saved

**A/N: Whew…this is a fast update. Anyway, I've decided to make the last chapter a song fic. Why? I don't know. I'm just sad… :( have fun reading the eighth and second-to-last chappie. Yes, I know it's short, but I'll make up for it with the ninth chappie. Please R&R! **

Fang had taken Gassy to get some dinner, and Nudge had Angel asleep in her lap. We're here, sitting in the Emergency Unit's waiting room, and it's hell. Everyone was in shock…especially me when I opened the door to her room. I couldn't see, but I could smell all the blood. The flock and I, we kept thinking that maybe Max wouldn't die. Maybe…just maybe…if we wished hard enough, she wouldn't die. But we couldn't be sure. We can never be sure.

I knew this had to do with Fang. I had heard from Nudge that he had turned Max down…poor Max. I sighed despite myself. I could have given her so much more. I would have loved her for who she is. And now, I wasn't even sure if I would see her alive again.

Damn. I don't think I can do this. My hands are shaking. If she dies….if Max dies…I can't live. I won't. I refuse. Alright, I admit it. I love her. I love her with all my heart. And I just…can't…take…this! Will someone please tell me what's going on? I keep hearing Doctor's footsteps that are swarming in and out of the room where Max is, but they won't let us in to see if she's okay.

But wait. I hear heavy footsteps approaching me.

"Son, I've got some news." He said deeply. For a minute I couldn't breathe. Then I could practically hear the doctor smiling. "Your friend is going to be okay."

I exhaled my breathe deeply, and a tear of joy trickled down my cheek. Max…my Max…is going to be okay.


	9. I'm With You

**A/N: SOB! I can't believe it's finally over. Anyway, thanks to all you wonderful reviewers who've stuck with me no matter how shitty the story was. This one's for you… oh, and the song is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. It always makes me cry.. **

_**I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound **_

"She'll be out any minute, that's what the nurse said." Whispered Nudge excitedly next to Iggy. The others were at home, but he had insisted that he wanted to be here. Iggy wanted to be here when Max got out of the hospital.

"Don't worry, Iggy, I'll tell you every detail." She continued. _Good, _he thought, _I want to see Max. _

Then they heard the large door close noisily at the end of the hallway close, and a pair of very familiar footsteps started walking cautiously towards us.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

"Wow…" Nudge said slowly. _So much for detail, _thought Iggy. The footsteps got closer and closer, until they stopped in front of him.

"Iggy?" a small voice whispered. He knew it was Max. She gave out a small sob and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry…God, I'm so sorry…" she whimpered over and over again. Iggy pulled his arms around her.

"It's okay…Max; it's going to be okay. Don't worry. I'm here." She pulled away and smiled, so happy that finally someone cared about her.

"I think I'll give you two some alone time." Nudge said slowly, and walked off in search of some magazine to read.

_**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone **_

Max and Iggy continued to talk, satisfied to be in each other's company. "I'm sorry, Max. I shouldn't have left you alone…it's my fault you cut yourself-"

"No," she cut Iggy off, "It was my fault. I was just so depressed about being rejected by Fang…that…I guess…my head just wasn't in the right place. Just…I thought no one loved me. I'm probably still right." She sighed.

"That's not true." Iggy commanded. Max scoffed at Iggy's answer.

"How do you know?" Iggy paused for a minute, wondering if he should go on. His pale face turned a deep shade of red.

"Umm…the flock does…" but he knew that wasn't the answer Max was looking for, and it wasn't the answer Iggy was yearning to say something else; the real answer.

_**  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

Max sighed, thinking of what had happened in the past few days.

"Funny thing," she laughed bitterly, "now I don't think I want to love anyone."

"Are you sure?" Iggy said half-heartedly.

"there's just too much pain that goes along with it. It's too much of a risk."

"oh…" there was an awkward pause between the two, as each searched for something to say; until Iggy finally spoke up.

_**Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind **_

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

Iggy moved closer to Max, so that he was whispering in her ear.

"Would you be willing to take another risk?" Iggy felt Max shiver, and she replied.

"Yes."

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

There was a long pause before Max said softly, "I love you."

"You told the Flock you didn't." Iggy said; his voice raspy with emotion, "That you weren't even interested in being in love."

"I wasn't. I'd never figured I'd fall in love because people who fall in love always seem to get hurt. Except I started falling in love with you and I tried to convince myself and everyone else that I wasn't. Maybe I did a good job of convincing everyone else, but I couldn't convince myself." Max smiled bitterly. "So now you know."

She turned to walk away but Iggy grabbed her by the arm.

"You really mean that? That you love me?"

Max looked back at him trying to fight through the violent flow of emotions racing through her and nodded. "Yes I do."

Then his lips were pressed against hers in a demanding kiss that took Max's breath away.

When it was over Max found herself blinking up at him stubbornly. "What was that for?"

"Because you're the only woman I've met who doesn't care that I'm a blind mutant bird kid, and you fell in love with me even though you know what I'm like and most importantly because I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."  
Max stared up at him in shock for a moment before leaning up to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. Breaking the kiss Max rested her head on Iggy's shoulder, welcoming his comforting body warmth, which was protecting her from all the horror of the world.

While standing there in Iggy's inviting arms, Max started to think. When you love someone, sometimes they don't love you back. She smiled. This time, he did.

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you...**_

* * *

**Awww….that was a sweet ending, you have to admit it. :) please R&R. **

**Habs :)**

* * *


End file.
